Various drawing or creativity devices and stations have been proposed for use by children to draw, color, paint or engage in other such activities. Many such devices include a planar surface on which the child can place a sheet of paper or other material, and create images thereon using various media (crayon, pencil, marker, etc.). Magnetic drawing devices including a stylus operably associated with a magnetic drawing surface for creating images thereon are also known, such as for example the magnetic drawing devices sold by Fisher-Price, Inc. under the trademark Doodle Pro®. It is often desirable that a drawing device be portable, so that a child may easily carry the device and use the device at various locations. However, sufficient light must be present to use the device. Attempts to provide portable lights are often inconvenient or unusable with many drawing devices, particularly children's drawing devices.
There is a need for a portable drawing assembly that includes an illumination source, which may be easily moved or repositioned between a storage position and a use position on the drawing assembly.